


I’ll Be Your West Coast, Honey

by mitchmatthews



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5 + 1 times, 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Hockey, M/M, Nate is done with your bs, Obliviousness, Pining, Tyson is oblivious but adorable, Valentine’s Day, explicit content, jo Drouin is a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchmatthews/pseuds/mitchmatthews
Summary: 5 times someone finds out about Tyson’s silly little crush.





	I’ll Be Your West Coast, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warnings for homophobic slurs, a tiny bit of gay stereotyping by an original character and underage drinking. (Tys is 20) 
> 
> If you like this PLEASE leave a kudos and a comment. I love hearing what people think.
> 
> Title from West Coast by Imagine Dragons :)

Five times someone finds out about Josty’s little crush. 

1.

Tyson Jost has never been good at hiding it when he has a crush. He’s flirty by nature and he always falls too fast. 

That being said, he never thought he was obvious enough to give himself away after one interaction. Jonathan Drouin is weirdly intune with these things. 

The Canadiens are in Denver the day before Valentine’s Day. This of course means that Drouin is present at lunch after practice. It’s pretty routine for Drouin to be around when the Habs are in town, but Tyson has never actually met the guy. 

Tyson gets to the restaurant after everyone else because he left his wallet in the locker room and had to go back for it. He walks in and finds a few of the guys at a table near the back. Nate greets him first, smiling warmly and waving him over. Drouin is sitting beside him, and Tyson almost immediately notices that he’s wearing Nate’s Avalanche windbreaker. 

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late,” he says.

JT pats the chair beside him. His hair is still a bit damp from the showers and Tyson finds it cuter than he should. 

“Don’t worry, I saved you a seat,” he says, grinning. 

Tyson smiles and sits, looking across the table to Nate. Hopefully JT won’t notice the pink settling across his cheeks. 

“Tyson, this is my friend Jo. We played in juniors together,” Nate says, placing a hand on Drouin’s back. 

Tyson beams at Drouin. “Hi! Nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard so much about you.” 

Drouin grins, glancing at Nate, who flushes. 

“Hi honey,” he says. 

The nickname doesn’t sound patronizing or belittling, how it usually would coming from an older player. Coming from Drouin, it’s oddly nice. 

“Spending Valentine’s Day in Denver, eh?” Tyson picks up his menu and tries to ignore when JT’s knee brushes against his under the table. 

Drouin nods enthusiastically. 

“Yup! Hopefully beating you guys,” he jokes, elbowing Nate gently. Nate rolls his eyes and nudges him back. 

“Winner buys dinner tomorrow,” Nate says, and it sounds like a reminder. Drouin laughs and shuffles his chair a bit closer to Nate’s. 

“You guys having Valentine’s dinner tomorrow?” JT asks, squinting down at his menu. “Romantic.” 

“Super romantic,” Drouin agrees. “I’m hoping Nate’s got something special planned for me after, like rose petals on the bed or something.” 

Nate rolls his eyes again but doesn’t comment. 

“Nate’s like, the least romantic guy alive,” Tyson (Barrie) quips from the end of the table.

He and Gabe had been pretty engrossed in their own conversation, but of course he takes any chance he gets to chirp Nate. 

“Am not!” Nate protests. 

“He’s not so bad,” Drouin says, smiling softly at his friend. 

It’s quiet for an awkward few seconds, but Nate and Drouin, or as Tyson should probably call him, Jo, don’t seem to notice. Nate smiles back before looking at his menu again. 

JT knocks his knee against Tyson’s, but it’s a bit harder and more intentional this time. Tyson looks up and sees JT smiling at him. 

That smile always leaves him a bit breathless. 

“What’re you getting?” He asks. Tyson shrugs and looks back at his menu. 

He realizes he’s basically been staring at it for the last few minutes and not, like, actually reading it. 

“Probably a burger,” he says, looking around for the sandwich section. 

They order a few minutes later and the waiter comes back with their drinks. 

Gabe starts talking about his plans for Valentine’s Day with his fiancé, and it gets Tyson a little sad. He’ll be at home all day, and then he’ll play hockey and go home again. JT and Kerfy will probably be at home too, but Tyson doesn’t want to be there if they have special plans. Tyson doesn’t think he could make it through the night if he knew JT was hooking up with someone in the room beside his. 

“Rookies got any plans?” Nate asks, and Tyson glances at JT to see him shrugging. 

“Nah. I was thinking of having a candle lit lunch with Josty before the game, though,” he grins at Tyson. Tyson coughs, avoiding eye contact with any of them. 

It was probably a joke, but Tyson’s cheeks go up in flames anyways. 

“Yup,” he chokes, reaching for his water. Over the rim of his cup he sees Jo squinting at him a little bit. 

“C’mon, Comphy’s even less romantic than I am,” Nate jokes. JT shakes his head. 

“No way. If I was dating someone, I’d totally pamper them. Chocolate and everything.” 

Tyson stares down at the table, hoping to fight away the embarrassed look from his face. His cheeks are probably already red. 

“I want chocolate,” Jo says, and it seems to be directed at Nate. Nate puts an arm around him and smiles. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it handled.” 

“You need condoms?” Tyson Barrie asks, reaching into his coat pocket as if he carries a box around. 

Jo laughs. 

“Nah, that’s taken care of too, but thanks.” 

“What about you, Josty? Need some?” 

Tyson chokes on air again. 

“Um, no offence but I’m never gonna come to you when I need condoms.” 

“Yeah,” Jo agrees. “JT’s got enough for them.” 

It’s just a chirp but Tyson was already blushing and he can’t imagine how much worse it’s getting. The red is probably spreading to his ears and neck by now. 

He groans and leans his elbows on the table, hiding his face in his hands. 

JT laughs, as if a joke about them having sex is no big deal. It’s probably better than him freaking out, so. Tyson will take it. 

“Yeah, I’ll take care of him,” JT says, and his arm lands on the back of Josty’s chair. 

There’s no way this lunch could get any more embarrassing. 

***

Somehow, it gets way worse. JT talks more about how he would “pamper” his partner on Valentine’s Day. Tyson keeps his face buried in his hands for the whole conversation. It’s probably obvious how embarrassed he is, to hear JT argue with Tyson Senior about whether or not he would go down on his partner. JT doesn’t seem to notice, even though Tyson doesn’t emerge from his hands the whole time. 

“Dude, of course I would,” JT says, and now Tyson can feel his chest getting warm. 

He tries very hard not to think about JT going down on him. It only half works, but it’s a huge relief when their food arrives. It works as enough of a distraction for everyone to forget about JT’s hypothetical relationship. 

JT never specifically called his hypothetical partner a girl, so who knows. Maybe Tyson has a shred of hope. 

When they finish Nate pays for Jo’s meal, which is a little suspect, but no one says anything. 

Tyson ubered over from the arena and plans on just catching a ride home with JT, which may or may not be a good idea. He goes to the bathroom first, and Jo catches him on the way out. 

“Hey, Tyson,” he says, touching his shoulder gently. 

Tyson smiles. “What’s up?” 

“Nate and I are probably gonna get drinks after a late dinner tomorrow night. You should join us,” he surprises Tyson by saying. 

“Oh. Thanks, but I wouldn’t wanna third wheel. I know you guys don’t get to see each other a lot.” 

Jo rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t worry about that, I’m staying with him tonight anyways. We’ll get enough alone time.” 

“I dunno, I don’t wanna third wheel,” Tyson shrugs. 

He’ll probably be tired after the game anyways. 

Jo gives him a big, toothy smile, eyes shining. Okay, Tyson kinda gets why Nate calls his friend “fuckable” every once in awhile. If he was a top, Jo would probably be the type of guy he’d be into. He’s got those big, shiny brown eyes and nice curls. He’s also super sweet. 

“So invite that cute redhead you sat beside. Your crush on him is super obvious, you should totally make a move.” 

Tyson’s too stunned to say anything. Jo just smiles at him for a few more seconds, before touching his shoulder again and moving towards the bathroom door. 

“Think about it,” he says, before disappearing inside. 

Tyson walks to JT’s car with the same blush on his cheeks that he’s had all afternoon. 

***

2.

True to his word, JT makes him a candle lit lunch before the game. 

JT calls him down for lunch, and Tyson can’t help but laugh when he walks into the kitchen and sees the candles. 

JT gestures to the chair across from him, a look of false seriousness on his face. 

“Made your favourite, sweetheart,” he says, and Tyson can tell he’s struggling to keep a straight face. 

Tyson looks down at the plate and laughs again. Pasta with ground beef and veggies is not his favourite. JT probably knows that. 

“Thanks babe,” he returns the joke, but his heart flutters at the soft smile JT gives him. 

They dig in, and Kerfy comes downstairs a few minutes later. 

He walks into the kitchen, turning on the light and giving them a weird look. 

“Well that’s pretty gay,” he says, but it doesn’t sound hateful. More like he’s stating a fact. 

“You’re just jealous you weren’t invited,” JT says, crossing his arms over his chest in an over dramatic, fake attempt at looking defensive. 

It makes Tyson giggle a little. 

Kerfy smirks. 

“That’s alright, wouldn’t wanna intrude on your date anyways. Tyson’s been waiting for this for weeks.” 

Tyson shoots him a glare as he walks by, but JT just laughs. If only he knew how right Kerfy was. 

3\. 

They win the game 2-0 and playing against Jo was fun, but Tyson’s embarrassed and uncomfortable by the end of the game. 

Some random player, Josh DiRosa, who Tyson’s never even heard of, seems out to get him from the beginning. He gives Tyson a nasty cross check during the first period, which is quickly caught by the refs. Tyson is crushed into the boards, his neck taking the worst of the hit. He’s on the ground for a bit, panting in surprise. JT skates over to him after the whistle is blown. 

“Who the fuck was that?” Tyson asks, groaning as JT pulls him up. 

“New trade. You good?” JT looks concerned. 

Tyson’s foolish heart goes warm, despite his minor neck pain. And despite the fact that JT would be concerned for any of his teammates who took a bad hit. 

“Yeah,” he says, and JT nods in approval, smacking his back gently before skating off towards the bench for a change. 

Nate scores on the power play, pointing at Tyson afterwards. He knows Nate scored for him. 

DiRosa gets worse during the second period. He seems to be mad about the penalty, because he goes after Tyson again. 

“You like that, fag?” He hisses, shoving Tyson against the boards. 

He knows it’s just meant to be a mean chirp, but it feels personal. As if this random guy could know he’s gay. 

At the ten minute mark, Tyson gets a great opportunity to score, but messes it up when he hears someone shouting his name loudly. 

“JOST! Fuck it up, faggot!” 

Tyson misses, and a Montreal D-man shoots the puck down towards the Avs net. Tyson turns to chase it down, surprised when he sees JT getting up in DiRosa’s face. 

“Say it again!” JT shouts, dropping his gloves aggressively. 

Tyson ignores it and skates down the ice to the puck, but the whistle gets blown before he gets there, probably for icing. 

He turns back towards JT, and sees him shoving DiRosa. DiRosa skates backwards, grinning wickedly at him. 

“Protecting your fucking boyfriend, eh? Think you’ll get a blowie out of this?” 

JT skates at him, swinging roughly. DiRosa’s face turns from the blow, but he drops his gloves and swings back. 

Tyson skates towards the bench, but keeps his eyes trained on the fight. A few other habs players join in, trying to pull JT away, but he won’t be swayed. He throws a few more punches before the refs finally break it up. 

Tyson feels awful when he sits on the bench. Partly because of the embarrassing insults, but mostly because JT gets five minutes for fighting and heads back to the locker room with a bloody nose and mouth. 

DiRosa gets five minutes to match, and the period ends with them playing four on four. Tyson rushes back to the locker room as soon as the buzzer goes. 

He puts his gloves down and stands in front of JT, who’s sitting in his stall with a piece of gauze up his nose. His hair is a mess, and there’s still a bit of dried blood on his chin, but other than that he looks pretty unbothered.

Tyson grabs his face with both hands and examines him carefully. 

“That was so stupid, why did you do that?” He hisses, looking JT in his big, dumb brown eyes. 

JT grins, showing off a missing tooth. 

“JT!” Tyson gasps, grabbing his chin to hold him still so he can get a better look. Weirdly enough, the inside of his mouth isn’t bloody. 

“Holy fuck, WHY did you do that?” 

Tyson hadn’t thought the fight was that bad. Now guilt is spilling into him, making its way up to his heart. He feels nauseous. 

He lets go of JT’s face and the boy just smiles dopily up at him. 

“I got you something,” he says, and then holds up a tooth. 

“It’s his,” he says proudly. Tyson frowns and sits next to him. 

“Dude. What. The. Fuck?” 

“I wasn’t gonna let him just say that shit to you, I -” 

“It was unnecessary, and now you’re hurt,” Tyson hisses. 

Some of the guys are watching them, he knows, but they seem to know not to interrupt. 

JT puts his hand on Tyson’s shoulder. 

“Josty, I’m fine. It’s just a nosebleed.” 

“What about your tooth?” Tyson exclaims, and JT looks down, rubbing his neck sheepishly. 

“It was a fake tooth. He just knocked it out.” 

Tyson’s surprised, that was apparently a secret well hidden. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. Anyways, you’re welcome.” 

Tyson sighs, stripping off his jersey to cool down. 

“Drink something,” he instructs, before going to get himself a Gatorade. 

JT doesn’t play in the third period. He took a punch to the head, and even though he says he’s fine, the trainers want to be cautious. 

DiRosa checks him again. It’s a clean hit and he gets the puck away from Tyson. Tyson skates after him. 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” DiRosa taunts, passing the puck to his teammate. Tyson ignores him and keeps playing. 

A few minutes later, during a line change, Tyson skates past DiRosa at the Habs bench. 

“Give your boyfriend a kiss for me!” He hears. Tyson glances at him and smiles. 

“If you have a thing for me, just ask me out already.” It’s a lame joke, but it gets a few of the Habs laughing. DiRosa smirks. 

“Gonna get on your knees for him later? Tell him about your big gay crush?” 

Tyson winks before sitting down. His cheeks feel warm but he hopes he just looks tired from skating. 

 

4.

JT is gone when Tyson gets out of the shower. It’s a little weird since he usually drives him home, but it’s not a big deal. He rides with Kerfy instead. 

“So. Tough game, huh?” Kerfy says, but Tyson recognizes that tone of voice. He’s gonna hint at something else. 

“Yeah. That DiRosa guy’s a dick.” 

“JT got him for ya though,” Kerfy says, glancing at Tyson curiously. 

Tyson nods. “Yup…” 

“You guys doing anything tonight, or..?” 

“Uh, Maybe,” Tyson says, noticing the way Kerfy’s eyebrows draw inwards. 

“Spit it out, Alexander.” 

Kerfy’s neck goes red. 

“Listen, just like, shoot me a text or something if you and JT are gonna… you know. It’s fine, but I just don’t wanna be upstairs when you do.” 

Tyson’s face suddenly matches Kerfy’s red neck. 

“Um. What?” 

Kerfy is blushing furiously. “I just saw the roses and… nevermind, forget I said anything.” 

Okay, there’s no way Tyson is gonna forget about that, but he also does NOT want to know what’s going through Kerfy’s head. 

“What do you mean?” 

Kerfy shakes his head and doesn’t answer. 

The rest of the drive is awkward and quiet. Tyson is relieved to get out of the car. He follows Kerf inside and then heads up to his room to put his bag away before he gets something to eat. 

He opens his door and is surprised to find JT inside. JT smiles and holds up a McDonalds bag. A rose petal falls off the bag and onto Tyson’s bed. There’s at least thirty other petals strewn about on the bed. Something warm blooms in his stomach as he drops his bag to the floor. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day?” JT laughs nervously. 

Tyson smiles and takes his coat off before climbing onto the bed beside him. 

“Thanks, bud,” he says, and sees JT’s smile falter as he takes out Tyson’s burger for him. 

“As if a candle lit lunch and a fight for me wasn’t already enough,” he jokes. JT shrugs. 

“Wanted to do something nice.” 

They eat in relative silence. JT seems quieter than usual, and Tyson’s too tired to do anything other than munch on his burger. They finish and sit there awkwardly for a few moments. 

“Um, Drouin invited us for drinks with him and Nate later, if you want?” 

JT considers it for a few seconds before nodding. 

“Sure.” 

“Well, I'm gonna have a quick nap first, so. Thanks for being the best V-day date I’ve had in a long time,” Tyson says, jokingly.

He means it though. If JT had put flower petals on Tyson’s bed and bought him McDonald’s as a romantic gesture, and not just a funny joke, he’d totally be getting it right now. Like, Tyson’s a little desperate for him. He’d totally put out. 

“Yeah, no problem.” JT sounds and looks a little glum, so Tyson leans over and pecks him on the cheek. 

“And thanks for fighting for me. You’re the best friend I could ask for.” 

JT straight up frowns, staring at his hands in disbelief. 

“Tyson, I thought you…” 

Thought he what? 

JT shakes his head and stands up. 

“Nevermind. Happy V-Day buddy. See you in a bit.” He grabs what looks like a heart shaped box of chocolate and a card off the dresser on his way towards the door. 

Weird… 

Tyson follows him to the doorway. 

“What’s that?” He asks, curious. 

“Oh,” JT says, tucking it behind his back, “It’s for Nate. Gag gift, you know.” 

Tyson laughs. “Oh, that’s funny.” JT gives him a half hearted smile before walking down the hall to his own room. He shuts the door, leaving Tyson staring and feeling like he did something wrong. 

He’s too tired to think about it, so he flops onto his bed. The rose petals crinkle when he lands on them. He falls asleep sniffing a handful. 

In his dream, JT comes to his room with a tray of fresh baked cookies. He puts them down on the dresser and wordlessly climbs on top of Tyson. 

“Cmon, baby,” he says, grabbing at Tyson’s legs. Tyson opens them and lets JT move between them. Dream JT is kissing his neck and grinding against him when he wakes up forty minutes later to a knocking at his door. 

“Josty, get up. Nate texted me. They want us to meet them in half an hour at the Keg, bar side.” 

Tyson groans, trying to will away his very obvious boner as he rolls out of bed. He moves to his closet and takes a few minutes to pull on some dark dress pants and a light shirt. He knows the shirt is light purple, but the pants could be dark navy or black. He grabs white socks and heads to JT’s room to double check the pants. 

JT calls for him to come inside after he knocks. His back is to Tyson when he enters, but Tyson can see him struggling to get the buttons on his shirt together. 

“Do these pants match?” He asks, and JT turns to look at him. His eyes seem to move slowly up Tyson’s body, his stare boring holes through him. 

“Yep,” he says quietly, meeting Tyson’s eyes. 

He smiles before looking back down at his buttons. Tyson takes the opportunity to admire his naked chest. He’s used to being around JT in multiple states of undress, but he never goes unaffected by it. His cheeks always get warm, and his mouth goes a bit dry. 

“You look nice,” he whispers before he can stop himself. 

JT does the last button up and smiles again. 

“Thanks. Ready to go?”

Tyson nods and follows him to the door, only stopping to grab the box of chocolates and the card off of JT’s bed. 

“Don’t forget MacK’s chocolate!” JT turns back with a confused look on his face, before he sees the box. 

“Oh, right,” he says, taking it from him. JT has a nervous look on his face as they go downstairs. 

“Hold up, I gotta whiz before we go,” Tyson says. 

Mostly he needs to splash some water on his face so he doesn’t have a melt down. JT looks really good in the dress shirt he chose. It’s snug around all the best places. 

“Sure, I’ll go start the car.” 

Tyson finds the box of chocolate and the card on the counter on his way out and rolls his eyes. It’s so like JT to forget something multiple times. 

He gets in the car and presents it proudly to JT. JT goes a bit pale but doesn’t say anything. They drive in silence, other than Tyson humming to a stupid love song that comes on the radio. 

“I'll be, I'll be, I'll be, I'll be, I'll be your West Coast, honey,” he sings under his breath. 

It gets a smile out of JT, and his skin is vibrating excitedly by the time they get to the Keg. 

JT usually has that effect on him. 

They find Nate and Jo sitting closely together at the bar. 

“Hey guys!” Jo greets them cheerfully. Tyson and JT give them both fist bumps. 

“Nate, this is from JT!” Tyson gushes, shoving the chocolate and card at him. 

He pushes himself up onto the bar stool between Jo and JT. He hears his roommate quietly sigh beside him. 

“Just, please don’t read it out loud…” JT sounds defeated. 

Nate laughs, handing the chocolates over to Jo. 

“Oh, YES. I love chocolate.” 

Nate rolls his eyes. “I already got you some.” 

Jo shrugs, opening the box. “I’ll eat it all. Hopefully it’ll go to my ass.” 

Nate face palms dramatically. JT is quiet and still beside Tyson. 

Nate opens the envelope and then the card. He frowns almost immediately, raising an eyebrow at JT. JT gives him a pleading look, glancing at Tyson quickly and then back at Nate. 

Tyson really wants to know what’s so bad about the card to elicit those reactions. Especially when Jo looks at it and his eyes go wide, kicking Nate’s shin gently. 

“What is it, a love confession?” Tyson jokes, but it falls flat. Nate takes a good minute to finish reading the card. 

“Um, that’s nice, thanks bro.” He puts it back into the envelope and tucks it into the pocket of his blazer. 

JT is staring aggressively at his legs. 

“So. Drinks?” Jo suggests, spinning on his stool to face the bar. 

He orders everyone some fruity cocktail that Tyson’s never tried before. He’s not technically legal in the states, but he’s never carded when he’s with Nate or the older guys. 

“How was your dinner?” Tyson asks Jo. 

He likes Jo and wants to get to know him. It’s fun to have friends around the league. 

“Oh, we ended up getting takeout. We ate it in the living room and then he fucked me on the table. It was awesome.” 

Nate chokes on his cocktail. 

“Jo,” he hisses, turning red, “he’s a kid!” 

So they’re actually boning. Damn. Tyson thought it was all a joke, like some of the guys on the team joke around and flirt sometimes. 

“Oh cmon, you were going down on me when we were way younger than Tyson.” 

Nate groans and buries his face in his hands. Jo just turns back to Tyson and smiles sweetly. 

“It was so good. We did it again in the bed, obviously.” 

Tyson laughs to keep himself from getting flustered over hearing about his teammate and role model’s sex life. 

“Damn. We had some Dons, so that was good.” 

Jo giggles and downs the rest of his cocktail. 

Tyson notices JT has barely touched his. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, bumping shoulders with his unusually quiet friend. JT shrugs. 

“Too sweet. You want it?” 

Tyson nods and reaches for it. He should probably pace himself since he tends to get a bit too tactile when he’s drunk. But he isn’t the smallest guy either, so two drinks shouldn’t affect him. 

He drinks it pretty quickly and then orders a beer. 

They sit and talk for a bit before Jo suggests they go across the street to the bar with a dance floor. 

Tyson chugs the rest of his beer, pays and then follows them out. 

This bar is a bit more crowded, but the dance floor is empty other than a group of girls. 

They get a table, but Jo leaves immediately, grabbing Nate’s hand and dragging him to the dance floor. 

Tyson would be too scared to dance with a guy in public. He doesn’t know how fans would react if any pictures were posted online. JT seems to be thinking the same thing as he presses into the booth beside Tyson. 

“They could probably play it off as two old friends goofing off, if this got out,” he says. Tyson nods in agreement. 

“I had no clue they were, like, actually together.” 

JT laughs. He’s warm where his side is pressed against Tyson. He doesn’t want to leave, but he also kind of wants to get drunk. 

Maybe forget how much he wants JT. And how JT doesn’t want him back. 

“Want anything to drink?” JT shakes his head so Tyson gets up and makes his way to the bar. 

There’s space beside a girl wearing a sparkling silver dress. 

“Hey,” she says. Tyson smiles at her. 

“Hi! Cute shoes. Are they Louis Vuitton?” He asks, and her face falls. 

“Damn it, you’re gay, aren’t you?” 

Tyson gives her a stunned look. “What?” 

“There’s no way a straight dude would know what shoes I’m wearing. Damn it, you’re cute too.” 

Tyson giggles. She doesn’t seem to recognize him, so he doesn’t bother denying it. 

“I’m Tyson. Let me buy you a drink.” 

He might be a little buzzed. Plus girls are fun to talk to. Sometimes it’s nice to have a break from a bunch of manly hockey players. 

“Sure! I’m Sara.”

They do three shots together, and then Sara orders just a soda and Tyson gets another beer. 

They talk a bit, and Tyson’s a bit tipsy when JT comes over to get a beer. 

“JT!” Tyson gushes, giddy, and pulls him over. 

He smiles at Sara and puts an arm around Tyson’s shoulders to steady him. 

“You drunk?” He asks, sounding fond. Tyson giggles and pokes his cheek. 

“Just a little. This is my new friend Sara.” 

Sara shakes his hand and takes a sip of her drink, watching them interact. 

“JT, you should try this beer. It’s Icelandic. I think.” He holds out his can, and JT downs the rest of it. 

Tyson pouts at him. He liked that beer. But he likes JT more. 

“Josephhhh,” he whines, and tries to hook his legs around JT’s waist. JT moves a bit closer to his stool and smiles. 

“I’ll buy you another one next time.” 

Tyson perks up again at that. 

“Next time,” he agrees. “Can we dance?” He asks hopefully. 

JT is still smiling as he nods. “Of course we can. I’m gonna go to the bathroom first, but I’ll be back in a sec.” 

He nods at Sara before turning and heading towards the men’s room. 

Sara turns to him and grins. 

“Dude, your boyfriend is smoking hot.” 

Tyson pouts again. “Not my boyfriend.” 

“But you want him to be?” 

Yes. More than anything. Almost as much as he wanted to make the NHL. 

“Am I that obvious?” He knows he is. Jo, Kerfy, and even that asshole DiRosa figured it out. 

Sara pats his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, he totally likes you too.” 

A smile creeps back onto Tyson’s face. “You think so?” 

Sara nods earnestly. “For sure. His eyes get super soft when he looks at you. You should go for it.” 

Tyson sighs. “I don’t even know if he likes guys.” 

Sara shrugs. “What do you have to lose?” 

His best friend. His career, potentially, if JT freaked out and told everyone. Tyson isn’t sure if he could handle rejection. 

JT comes back for him a few minutes later. Tyson takes his hand and pulls him out to the dance floor. He might as well use his drunkness as an excuse to flirt. 

“I love dancing,” he giggles, swooning a bit as JT grabs his waist and pulls him close. 

“I know,” JT laughs, and they move together for a few fast beat songs. 

Tyson pushes against JT firmly, arms going around his neck. He smells so good, and his chest is big and sturdy against Tyson. Tyson’s probably imagining it when he feels JT’s hand slide down to grip his ass. He sighs into JT’s ear, and then the feeling is gone. He probably did just imagine it. 

JT’s hands on his ass is definitely something he’d love to explore, though. Or his beard against his neck, or his dick inside of him. Preferably all three at once. But that’s wishful thinking. 

The DJ changes the song to something slower. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day everyone,” he says into the mic. This Town by Niall Horan plays and Tyson squeals. 

They slow dance, and Tyson sings along. He’s awful but JT is smiling at him like he’s perfect. 

“If the whole world is watching I’d still dance with you,” JT sings, and the fact that he knows the words is somehow hilarious to Tyson. 

He giggles and pulls himself against his roommate in a tight hug. 

When the song finishes they find Jo and Nate to say goodnight. Jo slaps his ass as they leave and it sends Tyson into another giggle fit. He holds onto JT’s arm and trusts he’ll get them home safely. 

***

5\. 

Tyson wakes up around 9:00 the next morning. Surprisingly, he doesn’t have a headache, but his mouth is dry and tastes awful. He goes to the bathroom, takes a quick shower and brushes his teeth. 

When he flops back onto his bed in his boxers, he grabs his phone to check for any missed messages. 

There are two from Nate and a few Snapchats. He checks the snaps first before going into IMessage. 

Nate’s message isn’t long. 

Hey buddy, I think the card and chocolates was meant for you. Be nice. Happy V day. 

He also sent a picture of a card covered in JT’s messy handwriting. It is very clearly addressed to Tyson, and not Nate. 

To Tys: Happy Valentine’s Day. I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. Some of the guys think you have a thing for me. Sometimes I think so too, but it’s hard to tell. I really hope I’m right. I want to be with you. I want to take you out for dinner and I want to hold you every night. I really like you and I think you’re perfect. Your smile is adorable. All of you is adorable. I really hope you feel the same way. 

Love, JT 

Tyson’s cheeks are pink by the time he’s finished reading. There’s no way that’s real. 

R u pranking me? He texts Nate back. He gets a response quickly. 

Nope. Ask jo, he read it 2 

Ok thx Nate 

Np good luck :) 

Tyson drops his phone on the bed and stands up quickly. He grabs a random shirt off the ground but can’t be bothered to find pants to put on over his boxers. 

He walks to JT’s room and knocks on the door before letting himself in. JT smiles from his seat on the edge of his bed when Tyson walks in. Conveniently, he’s only in boxers.

“Morning Josty,” he greets warmly. 

Tyson sits beside him. Right up close and pressed against his side. 

“Was the candle lit lunch, the roses on my bed and the McDonald’s supposed to be a romantic gesture?” He spits out, completely unpoetic. 

JT’s face fills with colour, and Tyson takes that as a yes. 

“Solid. Do you want to hook up?” He asks, blinking his eyelashes innocently, in an attempt to get what he wants. 

Well, he wants JT. That’s all he’s ever really wanted. 

JT gives him a dumbfounded look. 

“Um. What?” He looks a bit like a deer caught in the headlights. 

Tyson leans in to kiss his cheek softly. 

“Do you want to have sex with me?” He repeats. JT stares at him blankly and Tyson sighs. 

“JT. I want you to fuck me. Can you do that?” 

JT nods dumbly. Tyson lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh good. I’m totally in the mood and I was really hoping I wouldn’t have to use my vibrator again.” 

JT’s eyes widen. “You… use a vibrator?” 

Tyson smiles coyly. 

“Yeah. Sometimes I pretend it’s you.” 

JT’s looking at him like he’s some unbelievably extraordinary creature. Tyson giggles. 

“Nate sent me a picture of the card,” he explains, and something dawns on JT’s face. 

“You liked it?” 

Tyson nods eagerly. 

“I like you.” 

JT smiles, eyes shining. “I - I like you too,” he says. Hearing him say it is ten times better than reading it. 

“The guys were saying you like me. I really hoped you did? I wanted to like, romance you yesterday, but you kept friend zoning me.” 

Tyson groans and face palms. “I’m so sorry! I thought there was no way you could like me, and you were just being a good bro or something.” 

“How is rose petals on your bed a bro thing?” 

Tyson flushes and bumps his shoulder against JT’s, looking him in the eyes again. 

“If I knew you were trying to wheel me I would’ve let you do so much yesterday.” 

JT blushes. 

“Like… like what?” 

Tyson grins. He gently pushes JT back until he lies down. Tyson climbs on top of him to straddle his waist. 

“Anything you wanted.” 

JT grabs his thighs and gently rubs them before sliding his hands up to Tyson’s waist. JT’s hands are big and strong. It shouldn’t turn Tyson on this much to have them touching him. 

“I wanted to kiss every inch of you yesterday.”

Tyson raises an eyebrow at him. “What about now?” 

JT’s eyes are shining as he rubs Tyson’s waist and hips. 

“I still want to.” 

He finally pulls Tyson down to kiss him. His lips are smooth and his hand are firm when they grab his bum. 

“You’re so sexy, you know that?” JT mumbles, pressing soft kisses down the side of his neck. Tyson sighs dreamily and moves his face, trying to find JT’s lips again. 

“You always look so fuckable in the change room,” he continues. Tyson’s cheeks heat up. He never really noticed JT looking at him. 

“You look so good in your spandex. Your ass is amazing.” 

Tyson flushes and tucks his a face into JT’s neck. JT’s hard on is pressing against him. He can’t help but rock his hips and slowly grind against it. 

“Keep… keep talking,” he sighs, grinding his dick down against JT’s. 

“You have no idea how tempting you look, baby. Sometimes I wanna rip that spandex off you and just bend you over in the locker room.” 

Tyson moans and speeds up his movements. JT kisses him again, hot and electric. He bites at Tyson’s bottom lip before pulling back to take off Tyson’s shirt. He immediately leans in and starts sucking on one of Tyson’s nipples. Tyson makes a whining noise and keeps rubbing off on him. 

JT slowly grinds his hips upwards, meeting Tyson every time he rubs down. His fingers sneak their way into Tyson’s mouth and he sucks on them eagerly. JT moves to sucking his other nipple, while his wet fingers creep down the back of his boxers, to Tyson’s tightness. He carefully slips his finger tips in, rubbing around. Tyson moans and moves faster. 

JT stops mouthing at his chest to kiss a hickey onto his collarbone. He presses one finger a bit farther in and Tyson tries to move back against it, get more inside. 

“You have any lube?” He whispers. Tyson nods, blushing, but doesn’t stop grinding. He’s so close. 

“Bedside table.” 

JT nods and kisses him sweetly. 

“I’m gonna get that, and then I’m gonna fuck you so hard you can’t walk.” 

Tyson’s stomach swoops like crazy at that one. He nods eagerly and lets JT gently push him off. He lies on his back, touching himself slowly and waiting for JT to get back. 

His gorgeous roommate returns with a little bottle of lube and a smirk on his face. 

“Saw your vibrator.” 

Tyson smiles. 

“I fucked myself for an hour with that after the first time I saw your dick in the locker room.” 

JT’s mouth opens in disbelief. 

“Fuck, baby. I wanna get inside you so bad.” 

Tyson smiles and opens his legs widely. 

“I’m waiting.” 

“You have no idea how much I wanna just fuck right into you, no prep or anything. I bet you’re so tight.” 

“JT,” he whines, throwing his head back against the pillow. He’s gonna lose it if JT doesn’t touch him, like, now. 

JT climbs back into bed and kisses him again. Tyson moans when their tongues touch. JT slides a lube covered hand underneath him and pushes a finger in roughly. Tyson gasps. 

“Shhh, I got ya baby.” 

The pet name “baby” happens to be one of Tyson’s greatest weaknesses. He just falls apart a bit every time he hears it. 

JT works two fingers inside and has him moaning the whole time. 

“I’m, I’m gonna cum,” he whines loudly. JT shakes his head. 

“Nah, you’re gonna wait and you’re gonna cum on my dick.” 

Tyson groans as JT’s fingers press against his prostrate again. 

“Well Cmon,” he urges. 

JT nods, leans up to kiss him again and then reaches into the drawer beside his bed. He feels around until he finds a condom. Once it’s on, he jerks himself with some lube for a few seconds. 

“Josty, you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Tyson blushes from the praise, but smiles up at him. 

“Your dick is the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” he shoots back. JT rolls his eyes. But it really is. He’s gotta he at least seven inches hard, and gurthy. Just how Tyson likes. 

“Wanna ride me, baby?” JT asks. 

That’s how Tyson ends up bouncing on JT’s dick and moaning loudly and liberally. 

“Fuck, it’s so good,” he whines, and JT grinds up into him. Tyson moans and collapses against his chest, circling his hips weakly. 

“Cmon baby, you’re almost there,” JT whispers, voice deep and sexy in his ear. 

Tyson nods and lifts himself back up, looking down at JT’s gorgeous face. He’s a lot quieter than Tyson, letting out a few quiet moans and sighs of pleasure, instead of the loud and whiny moaning Tyson can’t control. 

“Wish I could come in you baby.” 

Tyson moans and moves faster, up and down, reaching for his dick. JT makes a disappointed noise and grabs his hands. 

“No Josty. Want you to cum with just my dick.” 

Tyson lets out a quiet choking noise and squeezes his eyes shut. 

“Almost there,” he whispers. JT sits up, wrapping his arms around Tyson and pulling him close. 

“Good job. You’re making me feel so good.” JT kisses him softly, and his dick brushes his prostate just right.

Tyson cums with a loud moan into JT’s mouth. JT groans and grinds up, fucking him through it. He cums a few thrusts later. 

Tyson collapses against him and pants. 

“That was so good,” JT mumbles, kissing his temple. Tyson nods in agreement. He hasn’t felt that good in months. 

“Love your dick,” Tyson mumbles back. JT chuckles. “Anytime you want it, just ask.” 

Tyson will definitely take him up on that. 

Tyson wakes up again an hour later. The cum on his stomach has been cleaned off and he’s being spooned. 

“Hey,” JT whispers. He tightens his arm around Tyson’s waist. 

There’s no way Tyson can go back to normal after this. Now that he knows what it’s like to kiss JT, to have sex with him, to feel his hands all over his body. There’s no way Tyson can go back to just being friends with him. He loves him too much. 

“Hey,” he whispers back. He bites his lip nervously. 

“Would, you um… want to do this again?” He squeaks. JT buries his face against the back of Tyson’s neck. 

“Of course, Josty. Wanna buy you dinner too… wanna be…” he trails off, but he doesn’t need to finish that sentence for Tyson to know what he means. 

“Me too,” he says quietly. JT kisses the back of his neck. 

“Thank god.” 

Tyson smiles, and eventually they fall asleep again together. 

+1

They keep it pretty lowkey around the team. It’s still a new thing, and they’re not even official yet. Tyson likes him a lot but he also doesn’t want to rush into things too quickly. 

Gabe figures them out after a week. 

“Jesus Josty, you’ve got bruises all over!” The captain exclaims, stopping in the locker room where Tyson’s in the middle of changing. 

A few of the guys look over and he flushes, covering himself up with his arms. 

Gabe moves closer, squinting at the bruises on his neck, abs and thighs. 

“Gabe,” he whines, embarrassed from being closely examined by his captain while he’s in nothing but a tiny pair of boxers. 

Gabe’s eyes go wide suddenly. 

“Oh,” he says, like something clicked. 

Tyson glances past him at JT, who’s watching with an amused look on his face. Gabe turns and looks at JT too. 

“Oh my god,” Gabe groans, smacking his hand against his forehead. He turns and briskly walks back to his own stall. 

JT gives Tyson a wicked grin. Tyson sticks his tongue out at him. 

Asshole. 

Of course Tyson forgives him the second they get into the car and JT kisses him. It’s a soft kiss, gentle and sweet. JT pulls away and smiles lovingly at him. 

Tyson could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> If that wasn’t completely trash leave me a comment! Thanks!
> 
> My tumblr is boringdrouin so come yell about these two with me!!


End file.
